Punished
"Punished" is the forty-seventh episode of RWBY and the seventh episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 24th, 2016 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on December 25th, 2016. It will be made public on December 31st, 2016. Summary Oscar is reading a book until his aunt calls him to dinner. Just as he gets up to leave his room, Ozpin's voice tells him that they have to leave. Oscar argues with Ozpin about his situation and tries to rationalize Ozpin's presence as him losing his mind, but Ozpin tells him that he is fine. Ozpin continues to talk about how Oscar's and his souls are linked and the importance of getting to Haven Academy. At the Schnee Family Home, Jacques Schnee is scolding Weiss Schnee for her behavior at the charity event. Weiss tells him that she wants to leave Atlas, but is denied. Jacques accuses her of besmirching the Schnee name, and her response of the name being more hers than his since he only married into it gets her slapped across the face. After further arguing, Jacques grounds Weiss and declares Whitley Schnee the new heir of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss confronts Whitley, who is happy about the whole situation. After crying into her bed, Weiss pushes her furnishings aside to make space to train with Myrtenaster. In the abandoned village, Oniyuri, Qrow Branwen has just blocked Tyrian from striking Ruby with his stinger. After realizing that Tyrian is working for Salem, Qrow enters the fight, instructing Team RNJR to stay back after Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are easily knocked aside. Ruby Rose perches atop a nearby building in attempt to provide sniper support. Unable to get a clear shot at the speeding combatant, Ruby submits as Qrow and Tyrian fight all around town, using buildings and the border wall to their advantages. Ruby rejoins at ground level when both Qrow and Tyrian fall into a building. Both Qrow and Tyrian emerge with drained Auras. It is two against one as Ruby refuses to stay out of the fight while Ren holds Jaune Arc back from re-entering the fray alongside Ruby. Qrow manages to save Ruby from a piece of roof that was about to fall on her head, but doing so leaves him open to being sliced in the abdomen. Ruby quickly slices the stinger off Tyrian's extended tail, causing him to lose his composure and balance before he flees. Team RNJR, now alone with Qrow, question why Tyrian came after Ruby and how Qrow was able to find them. Transcript }} Characters *Ozpin *Weiss Schnee *Jacques Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Ruby Rose *Qrow Branwen *Tyrian *Lie Ren *Nora Valkyrie *Jaune Arc }} Trivia *Qrow's line, "What's your favorite fairy tale?", is a nod to Ozpin's conversation with Pyrrha Nikos in "Fall". *This episode marks the first use of the word "bitch" by Tyrian. See Also *Battle Pages **Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V4_07_00005.png|Oscar's struggle about leaving his current life. V4_07_00007.png|"Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?" V4_07_00018.png|Whitley's true colors are revealed. V4_07_00026.png|Weiss's determination V4_07_00028.png|Qrow versus Tyrian V4_07_00039.png|Tyrian blocks Qrow's attacks. V4_07_00042.png|The rest of RNJR witnesses Qrow fight against Tyrian. V4_07_00049.png|Ruby tries to aim for Tyrian. V4_07_00057.png|Qrow punches Tyrian. V4_07_00070.png|Qrow's Aura shimmers. V4_07_00075.png|Qrow gets injured by Tyrian. V4_07_00088.png|"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?" Video To be filled in when the episode is released for the public. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4